Keep Moving On
by Takers Little Pixie
Summary: Rayden is a girl who never knew her father. After her mother dies, she is sent to Charming where she will meet him and possibly find the family she always wanted. She might even find love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. It belongs to the brilliant/genius mind known as Kurt Sutter.

July 1991:

She didn't want to leave him, but what choice did she have. The war with the Mayans was getting worse. And now she had a child to think about. A child he didn't and wouldn't know existed. A child that was the result of the last night they had spent together. That was two months ago. It seemed like forever to her though.

Now, she finds herself at a bus station on the outskirts of Lodi with a ticket in her hand to a small town in Tennessee. She could do this. She had to do this. Being pregnant with the child of a Son's member, an officer of the club no less, would put a huge target on her back and endanger her child's life before it even had a chance to be born. Leaving was her only option. She stood up as the bus pulled into the station and walked up the steps when the doors swung open. She found a seat at the back and sat down taking one last look out the window and saying goodbye to California.

December 1999:

It was New Year's Eve and already she could hear the loud music coming through the floor boards from the pub below. Just thinking about the place reminded her of him. Reminded her of how he would sit there drinking a glass of whiskey and watching his brothers joke around and flirt with the girls that hung around the club. He, of course, would do his own fair share of flirting and hooking up. It was after all how they met.

The sound of feet coming down the hall, alerted her to the fact that her eight year old daughter, Rayden, was still up and most likely wouldn't the rest of the night. Rayden was the one light in her life. The only thing she had to remember him by. The daughter that he didn't even know existed.

"Mommy, can I watch the ball drop?" She looked up to see her daughter standing there in her hello kitty pajamas holding her favorite stuff teddy bear. Oh, how her daughter reminded her so much of him. She smiled, nodded her head yes, and watched as her daughter climbed onto the couch and turned on the television. She turned back to what she was doing. Writing letters to the two people that unknowingly to them she had hurt the most. One to her daughter, Rayden Isabella and the other to Rayden's father.

May 2008:

She sat at the grave longer than she had planned to. It wasn't fair. Her mother was taken from her all because an idiotic person decided to get in their car and drive after consuming too much alcohol. At 17, Rayden found herself alone in the world. Left with only the letter her mother had written to her explaining why her father was never around and who he was. He is a member of a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy and he never knew she existed.

Now with no other choice, Rayden stood up from her spot on the ground and headed toward the lady from child services, who would be traveling with her by plane to Charming, California, where she would meet her father and give him the letter her mother had written him. She only hoped he wouldn't turn her away.

A/N: First chapter is up. Let me know what you think. Any guesses as to who the father is?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

The six and a half hour flight, for the most part, was boring and uneventful. The child services representative slept the majority of the flight. And when she wasn't sleeping, she was going on and on to Rayden about how meeting her father and going to live in Charming was going to be good for her. According to the representative, Charming was a rather peaceful community. Which to Rayden, meant the town was going to be the equivalent of Mayberry. After years of living above a pub, Rayden wasn't used to peaceful. She had seen her share of bar fights when she had to walk through the pub to get to the apartment. Even when she started doing some filing for Mr. Healy, she would still see the fights from the office on the security camera. To say she wasn't looking forward to seeing the town of Charming would be an understatement. But, she didn't have much of a choice. With her mother gone, her father was the only family she had left. Her grandparents on her mother's side had passed away when she was very young. She didn't really remember them. Except for the salt water taffy they would bring her when they would visit from North Carolina.

When they arrived to Charming it was four in the afternoon. The garage that her father worked at was still open for at least another hour. Ms. Milne, the child services representative, thought it would be a good idea to head straight to the garage, instead of heading to a hotel and dealing with things in the morning. Rayden was fine with it at first. The sooner they got things over with the better. But that feeling of it being fine went away when they pulled into the parking lot. It was replaced with a feeling of dread, anxiousness, and worry. What if he didn't believe her? What if he refused to take her in? These thoughts swam through her head as Ms. Milne told her to wait by the car after they got out. She watched as Ms. Milne walked up to a guy, who pointed at a door that Rayden assumed was the office. Once Ms. Milne walked into the office, Rayden took a look at her surroundings. To one side of the garage was a building that her mother had called the club house. There were picnic tables and a boxing ring out front. In front of the club house were a row of motorcycles. She briefly wondered which one belonged to her father before she saw Ms. Milne following an older lady, who looked really upset into the club house. Figuring it would be awhile before they came out of the building, Rayden pulled out her ipod, walked to the back of the car and hopped up onto the trunk of the car. She knew a few of the people that were around were staring, wondering what was going on, but she didn't care. She just put her headphones in and pressed play. She leaned back against the back windshield and waited for Ms. Milne to come back out as Flo Rida's Wild One started playing on her ipod.

Meanwhile in the club house:

Gemma Teller-Morrow was a woman on a mission as she walked into the Samcro club house looking for the one person who apparently had fathered a child he didn't even know about. When Ms. Milne had walked into the office and told her about the kid, she was shocked. She was even more shocked when she was told who the father is. Leave it to him to think more about getting laid than being safe about it. She really wondered where his head was at most of the time. She shuddered just thinking about it. Knowing where that man's mind was would be like a nightmare you couldn't wake up from. She finally found him in one of the dorm rooms fast asleep on the bed. She picked up a magazine that was laying on the floor and threw it at his head, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. He jumped up and looked at the two ladies.

"What the hell, Gem? You couldn't have just woken me up like a normal person?" He sat back down on the bed waiting for one of the two women to explain why he was so rudely woken up.

"No, jackass. Not when you go and knock up some tart." He looked at Gemma like she was insane, which most the time he thought she was.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get a girl pregnant….that I know of atleast."

"You knocked some little tart up 17 years ago. She left without telling you. Ms. Milne here can tell you more about it after you get up and get your ass out to the main room." The two women walked out of the room leaving him to wonder if what Gemma said was true or if he had suddenly stepped into the twilight zone.

It was about ten minuets later when he walked out to the main room. He saw Gemma and Ms. Milne sitting at one of the tables. He grabbed a beer and walked over to them, sitting down across from Ms. Milne.

"Ok, first off, did we sleep together?" Gemma rolled her eyes at him as he asked the question, while Ms. Milne shook her head no, "Ok, then what the hell is going on? Who did I apparently knock up?"

Ms. Milne looked at the gentleman in front of her. She wasn't sure leaving Rayden in his care was the best idea, but it wasn't for her to decide. He was her only living relative. She took a file out of her briefcase along with the letter Rayden's mother had left for him. She was hoping for Rayden's sake that this man didn't turn Rayden away.

"Sir, are you familiar with the name Lilliana Spencer?" She saw the wheels in his head turning as he tried to remember the name and the person. Slowly he nodded his head and indicated for her to continue. " Ms. Spencer is the mother of the child in question. She gave birth to your daughter, Rayden, on February 27th in 1991. On the birth certificate she named you as the father. Upon Ms. Spencer's death, a letter was given to Rayden explaining who you are and that you never knew about her. Ms. Spencer also explained why she never told you. Rayden, however, is refusing to say why Ms. Spencer never told you. Ms. Spencer also left a similar letter for you, which I have here." She handed him the letter which he took and put inside his leather vest.

"You are the only living relative that Rayden has. Ms. Spencer's parents both passed away when Rayden was young and never had another child after Ms. Spencer was born. You, sir, are the only thing that can keep Rayden from going to a foster home. We will be staying at the Charming Inn, room 108. You can give us your decision tomorrow." Ms. Milne didn't even give him a chance to ask any questions. She got up and started to head for the door.

He looked at Gemma confused and worried. "What do I do, Gem? I can't take a kid in. What am I supposed to do with a kid?"

Gemma looked at him with a face that could rival Happy's when he was ticked off. "Maybe you should have thought of that while you were screwing some girl. You do what is right. You step up and take responsibility for your kid. You screwed up, you deal with the consequences, but you are not letting that kid go into the foster system. We'll help you out as much as we can, but you have to taking responsibility."

He knew she was right. Even if he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want a kid. Wasn't sure how to deal with a kid, let alone one that was a teenager. He watched as Gemma walked out the door going after Ms. Milne. Gemma knew he would take the kid in. How could he not. You don't say no when Gemma tells you to do something. Not without consequences at least. He took the letter out of his cut and opened it. He recognized the hand writing the minuet he opened it. It was the same hand writing that left the note on his pillow all those years ago saying goodbye.

Mon Cher,

If you're reading this, it means I'm no longer living and you have found out about Rayden, our daughter. I know you must be angry at not being told, but please understand I did what I thought was best for our child. The war with the Mayans was just starting up and it was already becoming very bloody. I feared for our child's life. Please, don't blame her. She is innocent in all this. I don't regret running. What I do regret is that you missed out on so much. I have always loved you, even when you tried to push me away cause you thought I deserved better. But you were wrong. You are the one who deserved better. You deserved someone who didn't run away or never kept your child from you. I never meant to hurt you and I hope that one day you will forgive me. Please take good care of our little girl. She is the one thing we ever got right. I love you and her with all my heart.

Forever yours,

Lilliana

He folded the letter up and put it back in his cut. He was angry at her for keeping this a secret. Angry for running away, for not trusting him to protect them. He would have died for them. When things with Lilliana began he knew that it was stupid. That they would never work out, but he fell for her anyway and she for him. The relationship wasn't the best of relationships, but it was theirs and that was all they needed. Making his decision, he stood up and walked out the club house doors.

He saw Ms. Milne standing there talking to Gemma. He quickly walked up to them and without giving either one a chance to talk he spoke, "I'll take the kid in. I may not be the best dad in the world, but she is my kid. I'll take her in and give her a home."

Gemma smiled and gave him a hug as Ms. Milne nodded her head in understanding. "Well then, lets go introduce you to your daughter." Ms. Milne turned towards her car and led them to where Rayden was laying against the back windshield of the car. He watched as Ms. Milne tapped her on the shoulder and she sat up, pulling the headphones out of her ears. She looked up at him and that was when he knew for sure that this was his kid. There were no mistaking those eyes. The were just like his. The same striking shade of blue.

Rayden looked at Ms. Milne and the two people with her waiting for one of them to speak. It was Ms. Milne that broke the silence, "Rayden, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Morrow and your father, Alex Trager."

A/N: Another chapter down. Thank you so much for the reviews. Kudos to those of you who guessed Tig as the father. I'm planning on a Rayden/Son pairing for later chapters, but I'm not sure who yet. I do have it narrowed down to 3 though. Either Chibs, Juice, or Happy. May put up a poll and let ya'll decide. Anyways, Thanks again for the reviews and the follows. As a writer, I really appreciate the feed back, even any flames which will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

Pixie


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Rayden looked at the two people standing in front of her with Ms. Milne. Mrs. Morrow looked like one of those ladies that could be sweet when she needed to be, but if you messed with her, you best have your will made out. And then there is her father. She looked at him and the first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were the same electrifying blue as hers. But they looked more haunted. Like he had seen more than his fair share of horrible things. She gave a small wave as a hello and silence descended upon the group again. None of them were quite sure what to say. What do you say when you first meet the father you never knew. "Hey dad, how's it going? I'm the kid my mother didn't tell you about because she thought I would end up dead." Somehow she didn't think that would go over well. This time it was Mrs. Morrow who broke the silence.

"Hi, sweetheart. Why don't we go get you something to drink, while Ms. Milne and your father take care of the paper work?" Rayden nodded her head yes and followed Gemma into the club house with Tig and Ms. Milne following behind them.

The first thing that hit Rayden was the smell of the club. It was a mixture of beer, smoke, and something else she wasn't sure she wanted to know about. She sat down at a table that Mrs. Morrow had indicated and waited for her to return with their drinks. Her father and Ms. Milne sat down at the bar. Ms. Milne started pulling papers out of her briefcase and sat them on the table. She indicated where Tig had to sign after handing him a pen. Gemma brought two cups of coffee and some sugar and cream out to the table.

"I'm sorry about your mom, sweetheart." Rayden looked up from the cup of tea and gave a very small smile to Gemma.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morrow."

"It's Gemma, sweetheart. Mrs. Morrow was my witch of a mother in law."

"Easy, babe, that's my mother you're talking about" Rayden looked toward the double doors that led into a room that looked like an office and saw a man with gray hair and a cut that said president. Next to him was a guy that was maybe twenty-eight to thirty years old, with shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a cut as well, but his had a patch that said vice president.

"I can't help how your mother and I feel about each other, baby. There has always been bad blood there. Rayden, this is my husband, Clay, and my son Jackson." Ra yden said hello to both of them before looking back over towards her father.

"Not developing a thing for our resident SA are ya, darlin'?" Rayden looked at Jax with a little smirk.

"That would be way too weird and just gross."

"What? Not into older guys?"

"Oh, it's not that. I just think it would be really wrong to have a thing for him considering I'm his daughter." The two men stared at Rayden in shock as Gemma smirked in amusement at the two of them. It was about this time that Tig and Ms. Milne walked over to the group. Tig looked at Clay and Jax with a questioning look. Then looked to Gemma and his daughter. "What's with them?"

"They just found out about your kid." Gemma answered as she got up and took the teacups back to the kitchen. Tig sat down across from his daughter and looked at Clay and Jax. "You know if you keep your mouths hung open like that someone might get the wrong impression and think you're waiting for someone to put something in it."

"Rayden!" Rayden looked up at Ms. Milne with innocent eyes as Clay and Jax quickly close their mouths. Tig was trying to suppress the urge to laugh as the group heard Gemma laughing from the kitchen. Ms. Milne opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words to say, but was having a difficult time. Finally, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the teenager. "Let's just get your stuff out of the car."

"Okie dokie." Rayden got up and followed Ms. Milne out of the club listening to her prattle on about how she would stay with her father and then in a few months Ms. Milne would return to see how they were adapting. Meanwhile, Tig was left in the club house with Clay, Jax, and Gemma.

"Want to explain how you have a kid we don't know about, brother?" Tig looked at Clay, then at Jax and sighed. He would have to be completely honest about his relationship with Lilliana and how she left without telling him. That she was the reason he almost went off the grid all those years ago.

"You remember that cute blonde, sweet butt that hung around here right before the war with the Mayans. Was always brining the cupcakes and cookies for everyone?" Jax and Clay nodded and indicated for him to continue. "I was dating her a few months before the war began. Things got pretty serious really quick. I fell hard for her. When the war began, I kept my distance from her in public. I wanted to keep her safe. In July of that year, she left. Just left a note saying she couldn't stay. That it wasn't safe. Apparently it was more than that. She was pregnant with my child, Rayden. She left to protect her. I can't blame her."

"Is that why you almost went off the grid?" The question came from Gemma, who had walked back into the room.

"Yeah. I was desperate to find her. I searched when I got the chance. I wanted so badly to just pack up and get on my bike and go find her. When things started getting even worse with the Mayans, I got my head back into the game. Pushed everything to the back of my mind. I got so lost in the war that the pain she had caused me just fueled me more. Made me even angrier than I already was."

"I remember how you were around that time. I didn't think anyone could stop you when you went after someone. Had half of us worried. Pretty sure you took atleast ten years off of Piney's and my lives." Clay looked at his Sargent at arms while lighting his cigar. Tig nodded his head in understanding. He knew just how much he worried his brother's when he almost went off the grid. Even more when he lost sense of morals for that brief period of time. It wasn't something he would ever completely be comfortable with, but he had learned to adapt to it over time. The anger was still there, as was the hurt. It wasn't sure he could forgive Lilliana for taking away his chance to get to see his daughter grow up, but he couldn't be mad at her for protecting Rayden. He just wished she would have trusted him to protect them. The doors to the club house opening alerted him to the fact that Rayden had returned with her bags. He stood up and walked over to her grabbing a couple of the bags. "Hey, Gem, mind if I take the cage. I'll bring it back once Rayden is settled in her room."

"Sure, baby. The keys are in the office." The three members of the Teller and Morrow family watched as father and daughter left the club house. Gemma looked at her husband and son with a knowing look and sighed, "I have a feeling we are going to be in for one hell of a ride where that kid is concerned."

The two men just smiled and shook their heads at each other before starting a conversation about the latest shipment they had gotten in.

A/N: THANK YOU! So much for the reviews. They really are appreciated. Wasn't to sure if I was going to write and post this chapter tonight, but decided to. Not even Bob Harper kicking my rear end through the Biggest Loser Cardio work out dvd was going to stop me. Im still deciding who she will end up with, but I will figure it out soon. Again, thank you for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car ride to Tig's house was awkward to say the least. Neither father or daughter knew what to say. What do you say in a situation like this. Nevertheless, it was Tig who broke the tension filled silence.

"The house isn't much. It's got two bedrooms and two bathrooms. So you'll have your own room. I'm not home a lot so there isn't much food. We'll go shopping tomorrow. I have a lady that comes and cleans the house twice a week. Do we need to enroll you in school?" Rayden almost couldn't keep up with what he was saying. He talked in a nervous rush.

"I graduated a couple of weeks ago." Tig nodded his head in understanding and a little upset that he had missed so much of her life. He was upset that Lilliana didn't trust him to keep them safe and as a result he had missed so much. Her first word, her first step….her first date. That last thought frightened him. She was at that age where girls liked to date. He would have to keep her away from most of the guys, especially Koz. No way in hell would his baby girl be allowed to date that prick. What if she already had a boyfriend though? Oh man, he was so not prepared for this. With Dawn and Fawn, it had been easy. They lived with their mother and she handled all of that stuff. Of course, it was cause he rarely got to see them. If he had it his way, none of his girls would be dating. He asked the one question he was dreading the answer to. "Any boyfriends I should know about?"

"No. There was this boy back in Tennessee, but we broke up a couple of months ago. He was going off to college and neither of us wanted to do the long distance thing. We still talk on the phone though."

"That's great that you still talk and can be friends." Rayden gave an amused smile to her father knowing that this topic was making him slightly uncomfortable. "What about you? Any girlfriends I should know about?"

"Nope. And none in the foreseeable future either." It was about this time that they pulled into the driveway. It was a simple one story, blue painted house. The walkway was just a little dirt path leading to and from the porch. The house itself sat back from the main road at least ten miles. Isolated from the surrounding houses. The front yard was covered in trees which would provide quite a bit of shade on a sunny day. They got out of the car, grabbed her bags, and headed inside. The inside of the house was almost how she expected it to be. The living room was simple. A couch, TV, chair, end tables, and a coffee table. Pictures of him and some of who she assumed to be other members of the club. There were some of him and two little girls that looked like they might be her sisters. The kitchen was just as simple as the living room. A refrigerator, stove, sink, toaster, and microwave. Rayden took in the surroundings of the house. It was different from the apartment. Even though it was small, she could have easily fit two or three of the apartments in here.

"Like I said, it's not much, but its home. Your room will be the last door on the right. It's just a guest room right now, but we can go this weekend and get whatever you want to decorate it. You can repaint it too." He showed her to the room. It was bigger than the room she had in the apartment and was painted a light purple almost a lilac or a lavender.

"I like the color. It's my favorite actually."

"Good. I'll let you get settled in. I'm going to take the car back to Gemma. Is there anything you need before I go?" He was nervous leaving her alone. He wasn't used to having someone else in the house. Seeing her shake her head no, he turned and walked back out of the house. He was almost to the car when he heard her shout after him.

"Hey, dad?" Tig turned around and was shocked when he felt two arms wrap around him. "Thank you for taking me in. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, you're my kid. I'm going to take care of you no matter what, ok?" Rayden shook her head yes. "Good. Make sure to lock the door when you go back in. I have my key with me. I'll be back in a few. If you get hungry there is a twenty in the cookie jar and a whole bunch of take out menus in the drawer next to the stove." He gave her one more hug and watched her go back into the house before getting in the car and driving back to Teller-Morrow.

Back inside the house, Rayden locked the door and watched as her father pulled out of the driveway. She walked back down the hallway to her room and started unpacking her bags. She took out the pictures she had brought with her from Tennessee. One of her and her mom last summer out on Dale Hollow Lake. One from Christmas when she was five. One from New Year's Eve when she was eight. Another of her, Mr. Healy, and a few of the regulars from the pub. Then there was one of her and Chris from last years prom and one from this years prom. She set most of them on the dresser, except the one of her and her mom from New Year's Eve. She sat that one on the night stand next to the bed. Next, she unpacked her clothes and put most of them in the dresser. The ones that would go in the closet she left in the bags and made a mental note to get hangers when they went shopping. Not really feeling all that hungry since she and Ms. Milne stopped at a fast food place and got something to eat, Rayden lied down on the bed.

She started thinking about the past week. She went from not knowing her father to living with him in the last twenty-four hours. She lost her mother. Her best friend, Tazrin, wasn't speaking to her because she left. And to top it all off , she was in a town where she barely knew anyone. She wasn't sure how things in Charming were going to go, but she knew she was going to try her best to move on with her life and get to know her father. And she had a feeling that getting to know him would mean getting to know the rest of the club as well. Thinking of the club, her mind drifted to the three people she met this afternoon. Clay, she knew, was the president of the mother charter. He gave off that vibe of someone who could be your best friend one minuet and the next stab you in the back if it meant protecting himself. She wasn't sure how well they would get along, but she would try for her dad's sake. Then there is Jax, the vice president. She could easily see he was the bad boy, player when it came to girls. How could he not be with those looks. If there was anyone she could see being great friends with in this town it would be him. Of course, there was Gemma. Rayden had a feeling Gemma would become like an aunt, if not a mother figure to her. Maybe life in Charming wouldn't be so bad. With that thought, Rayden slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tig was freaking out. How the hell was he supposed to take care of a kid. He barely took care of himself. God, he hoped she didn't have any type of dolls. That would not be a good thing. Creepy little things with the eyes that were always following you. He shuddered just thinking about it. "What's the matter with you?"

Tig looked to his left to see Piney sit down next to him. "Fatherhood. You remember Lilliana?"

"Little Lilli? Yeah, sweet girl, disappeared from here quite a few years ago. Why?"

"She was pregnant when she left. With my kid. Met the kid today. Just like her momma. Sweet as can be. She showed up with some child services lady. Lilliana died a couple of months ago. Left the kid with two notes, one for me. She left cause of the war. Didn't want to risk Rayden's life."

"I take it Rayden is your kid's name?" When Tig nodded his head yes, Piney continued. "And you're still here while she is alone at your house on her first night in Charming?"

"I had to return Gem's car."

"Which you did. So why the hell are you still here, boy? Get your ass home and make sure that kid of yours is getting settled in ok instead of wearing a hole in the floor here wondering how the hell things are going to work out. The only way you're going to know is to just take it one day at a time. Get to know her. Find out what she likes and doesn't when it comes to food and buy some cause we all know you sure as hell don't have much in that house. Now get out of here before I kick your ass."

"Alright, old man. I'm going. Don't have a coronary over it." Tig walked out of the clubhouse just as Piney called him a "damn idjit." under his breath. Getting on his bike, he drove the thirty minuets to his house and parked the bike inside the garage. He didn't see a light on in the living room or kitchen, so he headed back to her room. He knocked lightly before opening the door to see her with her shoes kicked off, sleeping. He pulled the blanket over her before shutting the light off and heading to his own room to lay down. His last thought before sleep overcame him was that his life was about to become very interesting and complicated.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It looks like most of you want her to end up with Happy or Juice, so we'll see. Hope ya'll like the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Rayden woke up to her phone going off. She had put it on the nightstand before going to bed. She wasn't sure how she ended up under the covers, but she figured her father must have covered her up when he came home last night. She checked the alarm clock and saw that it was only eight o'clock in the morning. She picked up her phone and hit the send button.

"Chris, I swear there better be a burning building or you're in the hospital cause if you woke me up at eight a.m. for no reason, I will kill you." She growled out.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine! How's Charming?" Chris' voice was way too cheery for her liking. Especially with how early it was.

"Christopher Lee Melden! Why in the blue blazes of hell are you calling me so early?! You know I'm not a morning person."

"OK, Ok! Sheesh, I forgot how mean you are in the mornings. I just wanted to see if you made it alright. You didn't call to let me or Tazzy know." Rayden sighed and threw the covers off before getting out of bed.

"Sorry, C. Got kind of caught up in everything. Besides, what does Tazzy care for. She's not speaking to me If I remember correctly, she told me not to call her if I left."

"Come on, Ray Ray! You know Tazzy is just being a drama queen. Which is funny cause that's usually your department."

"Watch it, C. I might be in California, but I can still find someone to kick your ass."

"You know what, you're right. Drama Queen is more Tazzy's thing. You're more the whole 'mess with me and I'll kick your ass' department. And speaking of California, how are things going with the father." Rayden wasn't sure how to answer that question. Sure things seemed fine yesterday, but it was also awkward. She knew her dad was upset at her mom. She was as well, but there was nothing she could do to change the past.

"I'm not sure how things are going, C. We're both trying to adjust to each other. I'm not used to having a father and he's not used to living with someone else. I do have two sisters though.."

"Oh, yeah? What are they like?"

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet. They live with their mom. Look, C. I got to go. I'm supposed to go shopping today with my dad for food and I need to get ready. I'll call you later, kk?"

"Alright, Ray Ray. Have fun shopping." Rayden hung up and started rummaging through her clothes. She picked out a pink spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of dark boot cut jeans, and a black cropped leather jacket. Her shoes that she planned on wearing were a pair of black ankle boots with a three inch heel.

When she was finished getting ready, she walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. She found her father sitting on a stool at the counter a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, dad."

Tig looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Morning, baby. There's coffee in the pot next to the stove. We'll grab a bite to eat at the diner before we go to the store."

"O.K. Is there anyway we can stop and get some hangers too. I have some stuff that I want to hang up in the closet. Just some dresses and some jeans and stuff."

"Sure. We'll have to stop at the garage first and borrow Gem's car. All I've got is the bike. I'll introduce you to some of the guys while we're there. Did your mom ever tell you about the club?" He hated bringing her mom up, but he knew he had to find out how much she knew about the club.

"Only in the letter. She said that Jax's dad, JT, and a guy named Piney were the founders of the club. She said that JT was the president of the mother charter, which is also known as Samcro. Clay was his Vice President. I'm guessing something happened since Clay is the president now. Um, some guy named Otto was the Sergeant at arms. Bobby Elvis is the club treasurer, and you and a guy named Happy were the club enforcers. She also said something about you having a deal with some Irish guys, but she never said what it was." By this time, Rayden had joined her dad at the counter sitting on the stool across from him.

"Well, you're right. Something did happen for Clay to become president. A couple years after your mom left, JT was in an accident. He survived for two days before he passed on. Clay took over shortly after that. When Jax was able to patch in he became Clay's VP and I was made Clay's Sergeant at arms. Bobby and Hap still have their positions. And Juice, you'll meet him later, is the intelligence officer for the club. As for the Irish, you don't need to worry about that. It's just club business." Rayden knew when he said club business that he wouldn't elaborate further. Her mother had already told her in the letter that the business with the Irish wasn't legal, but it helped the club keep control of Charming and keep the drugs out. Her mother had also written that she wasn't sure what the business was about, but that Rayden shouldn't try to find out. That it could lead to trouble for her and her father.

"What about Otto. Why isn't he the Sergeant at arms anymore?"

"He was arrested around the time that Jax patched in. Some trumped up charge that our lawyer wasn't able to get him off of. You'll meet his old lady Luann later. We should get going if you're done with your coffee." Tig got up and put his cup in the sink. He grabbed his cut off the back of the chair and the keys off the counter and headed out the door. He wasn't comfortable talking about why Otto was in jail. He didn't want his daughter to know that one of his brothers had killed a man to protect the club. Shit like that she didn't need to know about. Hell, he didn't even like her knowing about the Irish. Damn Lillana for bringing that shit up in a letter. If he wanted his kid to know he would tell her himself. Taking a deep breath to try and calm down, Tig got on his bike and waited for Rayden to come out of the house.

Rayden sighed as she put her cup in the sink and grabbed her jacket off the counter. She knew her dad couldn't talk about a lot of the stuff to do with the club. That didn't bother her. She could understand that, but it felt like most of the things to do with the club he would keep from her. She didn't know if she could handle the fact that there would be times when he would have to lie to her, but she knew he did it because he had to, not because he wanted to. At least she hoped that was the case. She wanted to be able to trust her dad to tell her the truth when he could. She had decided before even coming to Charming that she was going to at least try to trust him and his judgment to keep her safe. With her decision and resolve in place, Rayden walked out the door and to the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around her father giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry I brought some of that up, daddy. I trust you to tell me what you think I need to know and to keep me safe. I'm not my mom. I'm not going to run at the first sign of trouble."

"I know, baby. I loved your mom, but she shouldn't have mentioned the Irish to you. I hope you understand that if it means keeping you safe, I will keep something from you."

"I know and I'm not sure I'm completely ok with that. But I promise I will try."

"That's all I ask, sweetheart. Now get your ass on the bike so we can get this shit over with." Laughing at her father Rayden got on the motorcycle and held on as he sped out of the drive way.

Thirty minuets later, they pulled into Teller-Morrow. Rayden got off the bike and waited for Tig to park it and get off. She felt like she was being stared at and looked up to see Jax standing with Clay and a few guys she didn't know. She waved to Jax and Clay, who gave a small smile in return. Tig walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders and led her to where Jax and Clay were.

"Morning, boys." Tig greeted the guys. They all looked shocked, with the exception of Jax and Clay, to see Tig with a girl by his side.

"I think you shocked them into silence, dad." All at once the guys started firing of questions at the duo. Tig gave his daughter a look that clearly said 'really, you had to tell them that way'. Rayden laughed at her father's exasperated look as he tried to answer the guys' questions. A loud whistle sounded within the group and everyone quieted down.

"Alright already. Enough of this twenty questions shit. Tig, introduce your kid to the boys, then do what you came here to do and get the car from Gemma." Clay said with an equally exasperated look.

Tig pulled Rayden up next to him, "Guys, this is Rayden. My beautiful, mischievous daughter. Say hello to the boys, sweetheart."

"Sup? Dad, it might be a good idea to tell me who is who. You know so if you're not around I can ask one of them for help and not be like 'hey you with the funky hair'." She pointed to Juice as she said this causing some of the guys to laugh.

"Alright, smartass. I was getting to that. You already know Jax and Clay. The guy with the funky hair is Juice. On his right is our resident Scot, Chibs. The guy with the long hair is Bobby Elvis. The old man with the oxygen is Piney. Next to Piney is his son Opie. The dickhead next to Opie is Happy." Each of the guys said a quick hello, except Happy, who just gave a quick nod and flipped her dad off.

"Alright, boys, back to work before my old lady sticks her size nine up our asses." The guys said a quick bye to Rayden and Tig before leaving them and Happy at the picnic tables.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to get the keys from Gemma." Rayden nodded her head ok and sat down on the picnic table as Tig walked off toward the office. Rayden looked out across the lot until she felt his eyes staring at her. She looked up at him. His eyes were dark and intense. She could feel herself getting lost in them. She quickly looked away from him not wanting to get lost.

"If you take a picture it will last longer." Happy let out a chuckle at her statement and sat down next to her.

"So you're Tig's kid? Which means your momma has to be Lilliana." Rayden looked at him in shock. "How the hell did you figure that out?

"You have the same smile as her and the same smart mouth." Happy smirked at the look of belief on her face. "What not used to someone dishing it out?"

"Its not that. No one has ever said I look anything like my mom. Its kind of strange. So, what kind of name is Happy cause seriously, dude, you look anything but happy?"

"It's a nickname."

"So what's your real name?"

"That would be non of your business, sweetheart."

"Alright, whatever you say Happy." Rayden looked at him as he stretched his legs out in front of him. If she admitted it to herself, he was quite handsome. And his voice sent shivers down her spine. She knew she was developing a crush on him. How could she not with that voice of his. Not to mention, he didn't talk to her like most the guys she had known. Most of them treated her like a kid thinking that since she didn't have a father at the time that she needed someone to treat her like she needed them to take care of her and tell her what she could do, who she could hang out with. She never stayed with them the minuet they started acting like that.

"Hey, girl, where's your head at?" Rayden broke from her thoughts when Happy tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry, Hap. Just remembering some shit."

"Don't worry about it." Happy on the other hand was worrying about the thoughts running through his head. Hell, Tig would kill him if he knew what was going through his head. He knew the kid wasn't eighteen yet. He wasn't about to do that type of shit. Hell, he killed guys that have done that shit. No, he'd wait until the kid was eighteen before making a move on her. For now he would play it cool and just get to know her. "So, how old are ya, kid."

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen next February."

"A whole year, huh? Got to be hard waiting that long."

"I guess. Its just another year to me though. The only thing that will be different is I'll be another year older." Their conversation kept going like that. Neither one noticing Tig and Gemma watching them from the office.

"I don't like that, Gem." Tig was pacing in front of the window, glancing out every few seconds at his daughter talking and laughing with Happy.

"Don't like what, baby? Someone else being friendly to your kid?" Gemma was amused at the overprotective papa bear standing in her office.

"No. You and I both know he doesn't just talk to girls, Gem. And this is my kid we're talking about."

"They are just talking, Tig. Do you really think Hap would do anything like that .with an underage kid? He's killed guys for shit like that."

"I know he wouldn't, but what about when she turns eighteen?"

"Then it's her choice. She'll be an adult. You can let her know how you feel about it, but ultimately its her decision. Would it be so bad her being with a Son?"

"No, but does it have to be the damn club enforcer. Why not Juice? Or hell even the prospect would be a better choice."

"Why? Cause they are closer to her age? Or because neither of them have done the shit he has? Hap's a good man, Tiggy. Give him a chance."

"Fine. I'm going to take my kid shopping." Tig walked out of the office, leaving a highly amused Gemma behind. He walked over to the picnic tables and looked at his kid and Happy laughing. "Hey, kid, ready to go?"

Rayden looked up and shook her head yes and stood up from the picnic table grabbing her jacket and shrugged it on. "See ya later, Hap."

"See ya, sweetheart. Tig, brother, have fun." Tig flipped Happy off as he and Rayden walked to Gemma's car and got in. Chuckling, Happy watched them drive off before heading into the club house to grab a beer.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad ya'll are liking the story. So, I made a small boo-boo in chapter one with Rayden's birthday. It's been fixed. It should have been February when she was born and not April. Also, this story starts right before season 1 begins. I'm going to try to keep it going along with the seasons, but will most likely change just a few things. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The store was almost bare when Rayden and Tig arrived. They grabbed a cart and started walking down the produce isle. Rayden started putting different vegetables and fruits into the cart. "You are going to get something unhealthy too right?"

Rayden looked at her father and smirked. "Yes, but I thought I would get some healthier food for you first."

"Baby doll, I love you, I really do. But, if you think I'm eating that rabbit food," Tig pointed to the lettuce Rayden held in her hand, "You're out of your mind."

"I'm just kidding, dad. The lettuce is for me. I like to eat salads with my meals sometimes. It was something mom started when I was ten. She wanted me to eat some healthy things and not just junk food all the time."

"Get whatever you like, doll. I'll get a few things that I'll eat as well."

"Do you think we could maybe try to do a family dinner once a week?"

"OH no! a mini-Gemma!" Tig moved out of the way as Rayden swatted at his arm playfully. "Seriously though, We can try, but I can't guarantee anything. There are going to be times when I have to go on a run and won't be home for a few days."

"Ok. Maybe we could have one tonight since you'll be home? I could make some meatloaf and some mashed taters."

"That sounds good, doll. Let's finish shopping then we'll head home." Rayden nodded ok and the two continued shopping. Rayden picking out stuff she would need for the meal and Tig grabbing some junk food and a case of beer.

It was forty-five minuets later when Tig and Rayden arrived back to the house. They hauled everything in and Tig showed her where to put everything. It was around four in the evening when Tig left to take Gemma's vehicle back to her, that Rayden had a chance to sit down and think of the events of the past few hours.

(Flashback)

Rayden and Tig were sitting in the diner eating their breakfast. Rayden had a simple pancakes and grits. While Tig had what they called the breakfast of champions. It looked more like a heart attack waiting to happen to Rayden. They had talked about a lot of things. Tig had told her about her sisters, Dawn and Fawn. Rayden felt kind of bad that they had names that rhymed. He went on to explain that he didn't see them very often, but he would call their mother Colleen to see if she would bring them down from Oakland to visit. Then he brought up a subject that she was hoping to avoid. She knew he was going to say something about her talking to Happy this morning. She could see it in his eyes when he walked up to them.

"Rayden, I want to talk to you about something." Rayden interrupted him before he could continue.

"I know, dad. You want to talk to me about Happy. Dad, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Do I like Happy? Yeah. Do I think he will ever see me as anything more than your kid? No."

"And that is where I think you're wrong. Sweetheart, Hap doesn't just talk to girls cause he wants to be friends or because they are a members kid. He only talks to girls he is interested in. And he is usually after one thing. I don't want you to get your hopes up and then get hurt. He's my brother and I love him, but I will kill him if he hurts you."

"I don't think anything will happen, dad. I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for that type of stuff yet. I think Happy knows that too. That's why he was just talking to me. Did we flirt? Yes. But, nothing is going to happen. I know better then to get involved with an older guy while I'm only seventeen."

"And when you turn eighteen?"

"I don't know, dad. I don't know what the future holds. If Happy and I happen, then we happen. If not, fine. I don't worry about what's down the road. If it's meant to happen it will happen."

"Your mother had the same philosophy on life."

"Where do you think I got it from? Don't worry, dad. I'm not a fool. I know that Happy is a nomad and doesn't stay with one girl for long. I'm not about to jump into bed with a guy I barely know either."

"How the hell did you know Happy is a nomad?"

"He told me." Rayden looked at her father with a look that clearly said, 'Duh! We did talk, you know.'

"Alright, I won't say another word about it. I know I'm not the most romantic guy when it comes to girls. Hell, sometimes I'm just as bad as Hap…."

"Too much info there, pops."

"Anyway, smartass, just be careful. I would hate to have to kill my brother cause he broke my kids heart."

"I will, dad. I'd hate for you to have to kill the hottest biker in the club."

"Why the hell couldn't it have been Juice or the prospect?" Tig exaggeratedly sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Cause Juice's head is too funky looking and half-sack…..well, do I really have to say why?"

"No….No you don't." Tig gave an involuntary shiver as Rayden quietly laughed at his reaction.

"So, what's the deal with you and dolls?" That effectively cut the conversation of her and Happy off as her father started going on about how dolls were evil and if he ever finds one in the house he will burn it along with her phone and laptop. (end flash back)

Rayden's phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed as she looked at the name of the caller and sighed before hitting the send button.

"Hey, Tazrin. What's up?"

"What's up? Well lets see…my best friend left me for some damn town called Charming. I mean really who names a town Charming? It sounds stupid. Secondly, same best friend didn't call to let me know she made it and hadn't been killed by some psycho trucker with a liking for raven haired girls. Oh, no. I had to hear it from her ex-boyfriend, who called me a drama queen. I am not a drama queen! And last but not least, I'm bored." Rayden laughed at the girl on the other end of the phone.

"First, I'm sorry I didn't call the so called best friend that told me if I left to never speak to her again. Second, Charming is a fitting name for this town. Third, a psycho trucker, really? That is the best you could come up with? And last but not least, I'm sorry you're bored, but there isn't a damn thing I can do to fix it. Maybe you should take up a hobby. I hear crocheting is a very relaxing thing to do to pass the time."

"Ok, I get it. I was acting a like a spoiled brat when you left. I couldn't help it. I wanted you to stay."

"I know, Pix. I didn't have a choice though. And it's not all that bad. I got to meet my dad."

"What's he like? Is he as crazy as you?"

"He's cool. He's part of a motorcycle club. As for crazy, I think he is. He started to give me The Talk in a diner full of people today."

"The Talk. Why? Have you met someone? Is he cute? What's his name?"

"Yes, I have met a guy. Yes, he is cute. His name is Happy. No, nothing has happened between us…"

"What!? Why not? Have I taught you nothing!?"

"Chill out, Pixie. First, he is older than me. Second, he is a member of the same club as my dad. Third, he seems to be more the love them and leave them type."

"Oh. Well, that sucks. Is he the reason your dad started to give you the talk?"

"Yep. He saw me and Happy talking and flirting with each other earlier and I think it freaked him out."

"Wait, you said nothing happened. Flirting isn't nothing, Skits."

"Whatever, Pix. Anyway, dad started talking about how I need to be careful and he doesn't want to have to kill Happy cause he breaks my heart in the future."

"Awww. That's so sweet!"

"Only you would think my father threatening to kill a guy I like is sweet."

"True. You said this guy's name is Happy? Really?"

"It's a nickname. He won't tell me his real name."

"Huh? I bet it's something really funny or nerdy."

"You would. Anyway, Pixie, I got to go. I'm making dinner tonight."

"Damn, I'm going to miss your cooking. What are you making?"

"Meatloaf and mashed taters."

"With parsley in the taters?"

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Pixie. I'll call you later, kk?"

"You better. If you don't I'm flying all the way to Charming and kicking your ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later, Pixie."

"Alright. Have fun cooking. Love you, Skits." Rayden hung up the phone laughing at her over dramatic friend. She grabbed the stuff for the meatloaf and got to work.

Meanwhile at Teller-Morrow:

Tig got out of Gemma's SUV and headed towards the office to find Gemma. She was sitting at the desk going over some paper work.

"Hey, Gem. Thanks for letting us use the SUV." Tig handed her the keys and sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"Any time, Tiggy. How was shopping?" Gemma looked up at Tig, who looked worn out and tired. "That much fun, huh?"

"Kids a mini-Gemma when it comes to shopping. I'm almost dreading taking her shopping for stuff to decorate her room with. And, she likes Hap."

"What did she say?"

"That she likes him and they did flirt a little bit, but she doesn't think anything will happen between them and if it does, then it was meant to happen."

"Sounds like her mother."

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Tig mimicked what his daughter had told him earlier that day. "She's making dinner tonight. Seems weird having someone at home who can cook."

"Better than all that take out you eat. What's she making?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Maybe a salad for herself. No way am I eating that rabbit food."

"Come on, Tig. Atleast try it for her. Especially since she is making you dinner so you don't starve." If it was one thing Gemma was good at, it was laying on a guilt trip to get her way or to get one of the boys to do what she wants. "She has been through a lot the past few months. She lost her mother, had to move to a town leaving her friends behind just to live with a father that she never knew existed. Granted, you didn't know about her either, but, Tiggy, that girl is going out of her way to make you dinner tonight when she has to be exhausted. So the least you can do is try a damn salad."

"Alright! I'll try the damn rabbit food. Hap still around?"

"In the club house." Tig nodded his head and started out the door. He had made it to the garage door when Gemma's voice stopped him.

"And, Tiggy?" Tig turned around and just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Try not to kill him. It's takes to damn long to get the stench of death out of the club."

Tig watched Gemma walk back into the office before continuing his trek to the club house. He found Happy sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand, giving the prospect a hard time. He sat on the stool next to Happy and gave the prospect a look that had the boy saying something about having to unclog the toilets.

"She's my kid, Hap." Happy looked at Tig and sighed. He knew this talk was coming sooner or later. He had hoped that it would have been later, but it didn't look like Tig was going to wait any longer.

"I know."

"She isn't a croweater or a sweet butt. And I won't let her be treated as one either."

"I know, man. Look, I'm not going to do anything. She is only seventeen. I won't do shit like that man."

"And when she turns eighteen?"

"If something happens, its up to her. I won't push her to do something she doesn't want to do. I just want to get to know her, Tig. Be a friend to her."

"And if she wants more than that. Cause you and I both know what you do for the club makes it hard to have a relationship."

"I can't promise anything, man. But, I will treat her with respect."

"You know if you hurt her, I will kill you, brother or not?"

"And I will willingly provide the shovel."

"No shovel. Just gasoline and matches will work. More fun that way."

"Brother, you are one twisted man."

"Look who's talking." The two men just sat there quietly. Neither one needing to say another word, having come to an understanding. It was about twenty more minuets of silence before Tig said goodbye and headed towards his bike, hopping on, and heading home to his daughter.

It was about five-thirty or six when Tig walked into the house. Rayden had just taken the meatloaf out of the oven and sat it on the counter. She looked up as Tig walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad. You're just in time. I just took it out of the oven. I made a small bowl of ceasar salad too, if you want to try it."

"It smells great, baby. Who taught you to cook. Cause if I remember correctly, unless it was some sort or dessert, your mother couldn't cook at all."

"Mr. Healy, the guy that owned the pub below our apartment. He was always going on about how I needed to learn to cook cause, 'Every good lass needs to know how to cook, so she can win over the heart of some young lad.' He swears that was how his wife won him over."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He is. He was born in Ireland about sixty years ago and moved over here with his parents. He swears that when he met his wife it was love at first bite. She worked at this little diner a few blocks from where the pub is. She's Italian, so she can make some really good food. They both taught me actually. She taught me how to make pasta and some other Italian dishes and he taught me everything else." Rayden and Tig had put some food on their plates and went to sit at the little table in the dinning room.

"Maybe you could fix lunch for everyone at the garage one day. I know the guys would like it." Rayden looked at Tig and smiled.

"That would be great, dad. I missed cooking. When mom died, I stayed with my best friend, Tazrin, and her family. Her mother insisted that I didn't have to do anything and it was just a waste of time to argue with her." The pair continued to chat as they finished supper and cleaned up the kitchen. Tig had told Rayden they would go shopping on Friday for things to decorate her room. Rayden was ecstatic to have the chance to decorate her room. She had chosen to decorate the room in purple and black.

It was around ten when they both decided to call it a night and head to bed. After giving her father a hug and saying good night, Rayden went in her room. When her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, hoping that the next couple of days would fly by.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been dealing with a crick in my neck. Couldn't move my head at all Saturday or Sunday. But my neck is getting better. I can finally move it. Thank You for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I can't make any promises, especially since the medicine the doc gave me knocks me out cold. Anyways, hope ya'll like the chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time Friday rolled around, Rayden was beyond anxious. Wednesday her father had informed her that Gemma would be accompanying them to Lodi to shop and that Happy was coming as well to make sure Gemma stayed safe. It wasn't the fact that they would need someone for protection that made her anxious. It was the fact that the person that would be going would be Happy. She hadn't seen him since the day they first met. Unpacking and getting accustomed to her new home had taken up most of her time. Gemma had stopped by a few times to see how she was doing and to see if they needed anything. Other than a few minor disagreements, Rayden and her father were adjusting to living with each other. Their arguments usually involved him leaving the seat of the toilet up or not knocking on her bedroom door before entering. Needless to say, that lead to a few embarrassing moments and her throwing a pillow at his head yelling at him to get out of the room. Other than that, the two of them managed to coexist in the same house.

But those few days had went by quickly and Friday had arrived. Rayden had woken up and gotten dressed as she usually did before walking out to the kitchen to find her father sitting on the stool as he had been doing every morning since she moved in. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the carton of eggs and milk out of the refrigerator. She quickly got to work on mixing the eggs and milk to make scrambled eggs, while Tig continued to drink his coffee. It had become their routine. Her cooking breakfast and him drinking his coffee.

"Gemma and Hap will be here in about an hour. We'll head to Lodi when they get here." Rayden looked at her father and nodded her head in acknowledgement before going back to making breakfast. "Any idea how you want to decorate your room?"

Rayden smiled at her father's attempt to make small talk. She had learned that the one thing they had in common was that neither of them were morning people. "I was thinking of keeping the purple and maybe accenting it with black. And maybe getting a few pictures to hang up."

"Sounds good. We should get some electronics too. Computer and maybe a TV." By this time, Rayden had put the eggs on a couple plates and set them on the counter. As the two began to eat, Rayden let her mind wander to the past few months. She had lost so much. Her mother and her home. She had to give up her job at the pub. Had to leave her friends. It never crossed her mind that her father had to give up things as well, like living alone in peace and quiet. It was tough for both of them. But they had also gained a lot. Rayden had gained a father and a new family in the form of a motorcycle club. Gemma was becoming like an aunt to her. She could talk to her about everything. Even about her crush on a certain SON. Speaking of Happy, he would be there with Gemma in twenty minuets. The knot in her stomach kept tightening until she felt like she was going to freak. What if she had imagined the other day? What if he just thought of her as his brother's kid? She didn't even want to think about it. She finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink before going into the living room to wait for Gemma and Happy to arrive.

Tig watched as his daughter sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He knew where exactly where her head was at. He wasn't thrilled about his kid having a thing for Happy, but she was almost eighteen. There wasn't much he could do, except let her make her own decisions and support her no matter what. He only hoped she didn't get hurt in the process. Sighing, He left his plate on the counter and went to sit with Rayden on the couch wrapping his arm around her as they watched the show that was on the TV.

It was forty minuets later when there was a knock on the door alerting them that Gemma and Happy had finally arrived. Tig got off the couch and went to open the door. He smirked at the pair as they walked in. Gemma looked irritated and Happy looked, well he wasn't sure. You could never tell with Happy.

"It's about time you two got here. What happened to nine o'clock?" Tig ducked out of the way as Gemma three her purse at his head.

"Ask the Deputy Chief the next time you see him." Gemma growled out as she walked into the living room and sat next to Rayden on the couch. Tig looked to Happy with a questioning look. Happy just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'you heard her, ask him'. Tig sighed and picked Gemma's purse up off the floor before heading back to the living room with Happy following behind him. He looked at the Gemma and Rayden sitting on the couch watching the end of the show he and Rayden had been watching just moments before.

"Are you two ready to go?" The two women turned and shushed him before turning back to watch the end of the show. Behind him, Tig heard Happy chuckle under his breath. He turned around and slammed Gemma's purse into Happy's stomach. While walking back into the kitchen, Tig heard Happy give a full out laugh before being shushed by Rayden and Gemma causing him to break out into a laugh. A couple seconds later a sour looking Happy walked into the kitchen.

"She's a mini-Gemma." Tig doubled over in laughter at Happy's statement.

"Tell me something I don't know, brother. The day we went to the store she asked if we could have family dinners at least once a week. And don't get me started on the glare." Tig had seen Rayden's glare on many occasions. It could rival Gemma's glare any day of the week.

"Are you two ladies done gossiping?" The two men turned and glared at Gemma who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a smirking Rayden behind her. Tig grabbed the keys to his motorcycle off the key hooks and motioned for the other three to start towards the door. Once outside, they decided that Rayden would ride with Gemma while Tig and Happy followed on their bikes.

Rayden glanced at Happy when she opened the car door and locked eyes with him. Rayden quickly looked away and got in the car missing the smirk that crossed Happy's face and the punch in the arm he received from Tig. After putting her seatbelt on, Rayden looked up to see Gemma smirking at her.

"Not a word, Aunt Gem. Just cause he was looking over here doesn't mean a thing."

"Sweetheart, it's plain as day that you and Hap are into each other. Even Tig sees it." Gemma put the SUV into drive and pulled out of the driveway as Rayden folded her arms across her chest, sighed, and leaned her head against the window. She knew what her father thought. The same thing that Gemma did. That Happy was into her. She couldn't believe it though. He most likely just thought of her as one of his brother's kids. Even the flirting the other day wasn't enough to convince her. Deciding not to think on the subject anymore, Rayden closed her eyes and listened to the music.

Glancing at the teenager, Gemma gave a small smile. The girl would eventually find out the truth, even if Gemma had to force Happy to tell the girl. The kid had been through enough hell with losing her mother and then having to pick up and move across the country, leaving everything she knew behind. She deserved some happiness in her life. The kid was quickly worming her way into Gemma's heart. She was like the daughter Gemma had always wanted. She knew Rayden was like a mini version of her. She wasn't sure it was completely a good thing, but she knew it meant the kid would be able to hold her own when it came to the boys and the crow eaters. In this life, it was important to be able to hold your own against the skanks that hang around the club house. Especially since some of them thought it was their right to be there and push up on the guys. Gemma had dealt with her fair share with John and Clay. She knew the road the kid would have to face when Happy finally made his move. It wasn't an easy one. She would constantly wonder what is happening when the guys were on a run and the tarts at home thinking they could push their way in between them. If the kid could handle it, she just may make a good old lady. With that last thought, Gemma focused more on the road in front of her as they made their way to Lodi.

It was an hour later when the group arrived to the mall in Lodi. The parking lot was packed with cars. It was a good ten minuets before Gemma found a parking space where Tig and Happy could park next to the SUV. Rayden got out of the car and walked next to her father toward the building. The first thing she noticed as she walked in was the smell of pizza and French fries. The second thing was the store they were going to. She started heading towards it when Gemma stopped her.

"Sweetheart, I need to make a quick pit stop. I'm going to take Tig with me. You and Hap go on into the store." Rayden gave Gemma a look letting her know she knew what she was up to and just continued to head to the store with Happy trailing slightly behind her. She grabbed a cart and headed straight to the bedding section and started looking through the comforter and sheet selections with an aggravated look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Happy. Happy walked around her and put both hands on the cart stopping her from going any further.

"What's the problem?" Rayden looked up at Happy and the look on her face softened slightly. She couldn't take her aggravation at Gemma out on him. It wasn't his fault that the Queen decided to try to play matchmaker.

"It's nothing. Just Gemma being Gemma."

"Ain't gonna fly, girl. Try again."

"I'd rather not."

"We ain't moving until you do." To emphasize his point, Happy leaned further over the cart. Rayden sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of this conversation. So, while wishing that the floor would suddenly open up and swallow her, she began explaining.

"Gemma's convinced that there is something more than friendship and flirting going on between me and you. This is her way of trying to play matchmaker."

"And what if she is right?"

"Look, Hap, I'll admit that I like you. Hell, a girl would have to be blind to not see how good looking you are, but I'm Tig's kid. He's your friend. I know nothing other than flirting will happen." Rayden looked up and saw Happy smirking, "What?"

Happy walked around the cart and stood in front of Rayden, who had turned around. He again put his hands on the cart, effectively trapping her between him and the cart.

"Lets get one thing straight, baby. Tig ain't the reason I haven't tried anything. The fact that you are only seventeen is. I ain't the kind of guy to take advantage of an underaged girl. I'm the type of guy that takes care of guys like that. And Gemma ain't wrong, sweetheart." By this point, Happy had leaned in real close to her ear. Rayden could feel his breath hit her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. "But when you turn eighteen, things are going to change. Questions is can you handle it."

Rayden hearing the challenge in his voice leaned back, looked him in the eyes, and smirked, "Bring it on, darlin'. But can you handle just being friends until then?"

Happy gave a small chuckle before answering her. "Darlin', I'm a very patient man."

"We'll see." Rayden turned back around and pushed on the cart making Happy let go of it, as she continued down the aisle and continued shopping as they waited for Gemma and Tig to join them. Happy followed her with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Gemma had dragged Tig into Victoria's Secret across from the store.

"Really, Gemma? Why are you pushing my kid towards Hap?" Tig asked as he watched Gemma go through one of the racks.

"Because they both deserve to be happy. You want them to be happy, right?" Gemma looked at Tig with a questioning look as she tossed a few items in the cart.

"Of course, I do. You know it's not that." Tig sighed as he looked back toward the store his kid and Happy were in. He turned back around to see Gemma smiling at him.

"Baby, you're not going to lose her. She isn't Lilliana."

"I know. But she just came into my life, Gem. I don't want to have to worry about her running off with some guy just yet."

"She's only seventeen. She isn't going to be running off just yet."

"What about the fact that Happy is a nomad?"

"Tig, you know this life. It's not easy, but if they are meant to be together, it will happen. Whether you like it or not, your kid and Hap like each other."

"I know. I don't know why I'm worrying so much. Hap's a great friend and I trust him with my life. Why do I feel like I want to gut him just for looking at my daughter?"

"Cause you are an overprotective Papa Bear. You are going to want to lock her away forever and hurt any guy that shows an interest in her." Seeing the look on Tig's face, Gemma quickly added, "Don't even think about it. That kid is slowly becoming like another one of my kids. I will make sure you can never have any of your fun times again if you even try it."

Tig quickly held his hands up and backed away from Gemma and what he had dubbed the glare from hell. "Alright, I'll leave it be. If it happens, it happens."

"Good. Now lets pay for this shit and head back over to Rayden and Hap." Gemma walked towards the cashier and paid for the things she had gotten. Tig grabbed the bags and followed behind her as she started towards the store across the lobby.

Rayden had picked out quite a bit when Gemma and her father joined them. Gemma looked at the girl who just mouthed 'later' and nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it in front of the two men. The group continued shopping with the girls commenting on different things, while the two men kept a close eye on them and their surroundings. It was around noon when they stopped to get lunch and two hours later when they finally left the mall to head back to Charming.

Gemma got into the SUV and looked at Rayden, who looked exhausted. Taking pity on the girl, Gemma turned towards her, "Try to sleep on the way back, baby. We'll talk about the situation with you and Hap at the party tonight."

"What party?" Rayden looked at Gemma who just sighed.

"It figures your father would forget to mention it. Every Friday and Saturday, the club has a party. Tig will have to be there around five, so I'll be dropping by around then to help you get ready." Rayden just nodded and sat back as they pulled out of the parking lot heading back to Charming.

By the time they made it back to the house, Rayden had fallen asleep. Happy had picked he up out of the car and carried her to the room Tig had told him to and laid her down on the bed. He removed he jacket and shoes, covered her with the blanket, and headed back down the stairs to help carry the bags inside. When they were finished, Tig walked Gemma and Happy back out to the SUV and Hap's bike.

"Thanks for helping out today. I know it meant a lot to Rayden." Tig gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek and a hug before looking at Happy, who just nodded.

"Any time, Tig. We'll see you at the party tonight. I told Rayden I would be here at five to help her get ready." Gemma laughed as Tig groaned and got in the vehicle, quickly pulling out of the driveway with an amused Happy following behind her.

Tig, having forgotten to about the party, grumbled about having to let his kid go to a party with a bunch of drunken bikers before heading back inside to get a small catnap before having to go to the clubhouse.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wasn't able to write that much when my neck was hurting and things have been crazy the past few days. But my neck is better and things have calmed down, so I'm hoping to have more time to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope ya'll like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was around four-thirty when Rayden finally woke up. She wasn't sure how she ended up in her room. She guessed either her father or Happy had carried her in. Speaking of her father, Rayden could hear him up and moving around in the kitchen. She got up and walked out of her room to the kitchen to find him putting his boots on. He looked up and smiled at her as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Get enough sleep, baby?" Rayden just nodded her head yes before laying her head back down on the table. "Why don't you go lay back down. Gemma will be here shortly to help you get ready. These parties usually last all night. If you decide you want to leave or just want to lay down in one of the rooms let me know. Are you sure you want to go to the party?"

"Yes, Papa. Momma always talked about how fun and crazy the parties were. I've always wanted to see what a SAMCRO party was like." Rayden knew her father was worried about her going to the party. Her mother had always told her that the parties were crazy with everyone drinking and some of them getting high. She knew that the croweaters would be there. It was after all a SAMCRO party.

"You know the croweaters will be trying to get with Hap. You sure you can handle seeing that?"

"Happy and I aren't together, Pops. Whatever he does is his business."

"You and Hap may not be together, yet, baby doll, but he likes you. And I know you like him. As much as I dislike the idea, I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I'm going to try to be ok with it. But if he breaks your heart I will put him so far into the ground that not even a bloodhound will be able to find him."

Rayden got up and hugged her father and sat back down. It was the first time since she had moved to Charming that she felt like she was truly his daughter and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Pops. I know the croweaters will be all over Hap. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"I know, sweetheart. I just worry about ya."

"I know you do, Papa. You should get going. Don't want Clay to blow a gasket if you're late."

"Yeah, Yeah. Gemma will be here shortly. Keep the door locked until she gets here." Tig grabbed his keys off the counter and headed towards the door with Rayden following behind him. Once outside, he got on his motorcycle and waited for Rayden to shut the door before starting the bike up and pulling out of the driveway.

Inside the house, Rayden sighed as she locked the door. She had told her father that she could handle seeing the croweaters hanging all over Happy, but she wasn't sure if she could or not. She knew she had to at least try to handle it. Maybe she would talk to Gemma about it. Speaking of Gemma, she would be there at any moment. Rayden went to her room and grabbed the outfit that Gemma had told her to wear for the night. The outfit consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue, spaghetti-strapped corset style top that zipped in the back. Her black leather jacket and ankle boots would complete the outfit. She quickly changed into the outfit and put on her make-up. Then she went into the living room and waited for Gemma to arrive.

It was about five o'clock when Gemma arrived. Rayden let her in the house and the two women sat at the small table in the kitchen. Rayden shifted in her seat as Gemma looked at her with a scrutinizing eye.

"We need to do something with your hair, kid. I'm thinking half up and half down. Do you have a hair tie or something?" Rayden nodded her head yes and went to her room to grab the hair tie. When she walked back into the kitchen, Gemma was standing by the table with a comb in her hand. Rayden handed the hair tie to Gemma and sat down in the chair. Gemma started pulling Rayden's hair half up before putting it in the hair tie.

"Did Tig explain anything about the party tonight?" Rayden sighed and looked at Gemma. She had a feeling this talk was going to be just like the one she had with her father before he left to go to the club.

"Mom told me about the parties a couple of years ago. I know what to expect, Aunt Gem."

"You going to be able to handle that? Seeing the croweaters hanging all over your man?"

"Happy and I aren't together, Aunt Gemma. He can do what he wants to who ever he wants. Pops and I had this same discussion."

"I'm sure you did. And I'm sure he told you the same thing I'm going to tell you. You and Hap may not be together, yet, but if he has anything to say about it you will be the moment you turn eighteen."

"I know. But until then he can do what he wants. I'm not some clingy little girl that's going to get upset because the guy she likes is off doing who knows what to some little tart that thinks wearing a skirt the size of a freaking napkin is a good idea."

"Alright, sweetheart. If you say you can handle it then you can handle it. But if you decide you want to leave you let me or your father know. Understood?"

"Yeah. So…can we go now?" Gemma chuckled at Rayden before nodding her head yes. Rayden grabbed her purse and followed Gemma out to the car after locking the door.

Thirty minuets later, the two women found themselves at the club house. The guys were still in "Church" as they liked to call it. There were a few girls hanging around getting things set up for the party. They walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools while a prospect handed Gemma a beer and Rayden a soda. They sat there chatting for about fifteen minuets before the door to the chapel opened and the guys walked out. Gemma smirked at Rayden as Happy, Tig, and Clay made their way over to them.

"Don't even say it, Aunt Gemma." Rayden said as she looked over at the smirking Queen.

"No idea what you're talking about, sweetheart."

"Yeah, right. So who are the other two that came out of the chapel? The ones sitting with Jax and Chibs?"

"That's Quinn and Kozik. Quinn is ok, but stay the hell away from Kozik. He's an ass." Rayden looked at her father with a questioning look as Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Really, Tiggy? Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, Gem. Not after what happened." Rayden's curiosity was peaked as her father answered Gemma.

"Wait, what happened?" Rayden had asked her father, but it was Clay that answered.

"Best not to ask, kid. Last thing we need tonight is your pops going psycho on Kozik. So do me a favor and stay away from him."

"I'll try my best, Uncle Clay."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to spend some quality time with my Queen." Clay grabbed Gemma's hand and led her away from the group. Rayden noticed her father starring at a red head across the room that was wearing little to nothing and rolled her eyes.

"Go, Pops. Just don't let me see or hear anything about it, ok?"

"You sure, baby doll? I can always stick by ya and make sure none of these dickheads mess with you."

"That is very sweet of you, Papa, but I'll be fine. I've got a game of pool against Half-Sack lined up and after that I thought I'd get a few of the guys involved in a game of poker. So, go. Have fun, but I don't want to know any details." Tig smiled and hugged Rayden before heading off towards the red head. Rayden turned her attention to Happy, who was sitting next to her drinking a beer.

"So, how about it, Hap? You up for a game of poker later?" Happy looked at Rayden and smirked.

"You think you can handle a game of poker with us, baby?"

"I worked in an Irish pub in Tennessee. The owner and a few of the regulars taught me how to play. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Alright, doll. After your game with the prospect. I'll get a few of the guys together and we'll get a game started. Be prepared to lose some money, baby doll." Happy got up from his stool and walked off leaving Rayden sitting there smiling and shaking her head in amusement. She turned around and looked at Half-Sack.

"Ready to lose, Kippy?"

"Bring it on, RayRay." Rayden laughed and followed Half-Sack to the pool table.

It was about forty-five minuets later and Rayden had won a fair share of the prospects money. She looked over to one of the tables to Happy, Chibs, Juice, and Quinn sitting at a table with a deck of cards. She walked over and took a seat between Juice and Chibs. She was sitting directly across from Happy.

"So, you're Tig's kid?" Rayden looked at the guy sitting next to Happy. He was tall even sitting down. If she had to guess, she would say he was about 6'8" or 6'9".

"Yeah. That's what they tell me at least. I'm Rayden."

"Quinn. President of the Nomads."

"Nomads?"

"They're the charter of brothers that aren't tied to one specific charter. They travel between the different charters doing what needs to be done. Stuff you don't need to know about, Love." Rayden looked at Chibs and smiled.

"Trust me, Chibsy, I don't want to know. The more I can deny the better. Now, is someone going to deal or not cause I'm ready to clean Juicy's wallet out." The guy laughed as Happy grabbed the cards and dealt the first hand.

About an hour and twenty hands later, Rayden had indeed cleaned out Juice's wallet. The poor Intelligence officer had begrudgingly handed his money over to Rayden and got up to find a girl to drag back to his room for some fun, which was a little too much information for Rayden. Quinn and Chibs had also dropped out of the game in exchange for finding a girl for the night. Rayden was left at the table with Happy, who had acquired most of Chibs' money.

"Another hand, baby doll?"

"Nope, I did what I set out to do. Think I could talk Gemma into taking me shopping again?"

"I'm sure you could persuade her to go, darling." Happy and Rayden looked up to see Kozik standing next to the table. He sat down next to Rayden and draped his arm around her shoulders. Rayden shrugged his arm off her shoulder and stood up.

"Hap, do you see my dad or Gemma anywhere?"

"Your dad took the red head back about an hour ago and Gem is outside with Clay."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Hap." Rayden started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Kozik grabbing her wrist.

"What's the matter, doll? Got a curfew or something? Can't hang with the big boys or daddy might get upset?"

"No, Kozik. I can hang with the big boys just fine, but my father hates your guts. And I don't know about anyone else here, but I really don't want to clean up after my father kicks your ass for even talking to me."

"Now why would dear old dad hate me, sweetheart?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him. You know him already. You know the Sergeant-At-Arms, Tig Trager? That's my father. Hey, Hap? Give me a ride home? I don't want to bother Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay?" Happy got up chuckling at the expression on Kozik's face. He walked over to Rayden and placed his arm around Rayden.

"Sure thing, baby. Wait for me by my bike." Happy waited until Rayden walked out the door. He turned back to Kozik and leveled the Tacoma Sergeant-At-Arms with a deadly glare, "She is off limits. Touch her again and it won't be just Tig you have to worry about, brother. Every guy in this charter will rip you a new one and so will I. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, man. No problem." Kozik wasn't stupid. Arguing with the Tacoma Killer would be suicide. Kozik watched as Happy turned around and walked out of the clubhouse before grabbing the first available croweater he could find.

Outside Happy found Rayden waiting by his motorcycle. She had the spare helmet that Tig kept for her. He walked up and stood right in front of her.

"Gemma know I'm taking you home?" Rayden laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Her exact words were 'Great, no sex or I'll kill you both'. Clay looked at her like she had two heads and Bobby spit his beer out. It landed all over Piney." Happy chuckled as he straddled his bike. Putting on his helmet, he held his hand out to her and helped her to get on. He waited for her to put on the helmet before starting the motorcycle up. When Rayden wrapped her arms around his waist, Happy pulled out of the parking lot and started the thirty minuet ride to her house.

Once at the house, Happy helped her off the bike and walked her up to the door. When she took the house key out of her purse, he grabbed it and unlocked the door. Following him into the house, Rayden waited by the front door as he made sure the house was clear. When he emerged from checking the bedrooms, Rayden walked into the living room. He followed her and watched as she picked a movie from the small DVD collection her and Tig had. She popped it in and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch the movie with me?"

"What's the movie?"

"It's called My Little Eye. It's a horror and suspense type movie." Happy nodded his head and sat down next to her on the couch. Rayden curled up on the couch and was immediately pulled so her head rested on Happy's shoulder. About half way through the movie, Happy and Rayden had fallen asleep. Rayden had stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Happy's lap. His arm was draped across her stomach. This was how Tig found them when he came in at two in the morning. After covering Rayden with a blanket, Tig took one last look at the two on the couch and headed to his room to go to bed.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy at work cause of the holidays. I don't own My Little Eye. Love the movie though. Hope ya'll like the chapter and thank you for the reviews. They are always appreciated.


End file.
